Childhood Enemies
by Elenya2
Summary: In the forests of Mirkwood a golden child is found and raised in the house of the King. However, she and Legolas do not get along. Strange things start to happen when they both grow up and she tries to discover the secret of her past.
1. the golden child

Okay, this is my first story I am actually writing to share, not just for me. So please bear with me. All constructive criticism is welcome. ~Elenya  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Tolkien except Laurelin, Helenna, Andrahil, Ivrinereth, and Tarsil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Not a sound was made as I slowly crept through the forest undergrowth. The birds still twittered in the air, and off to the side there was the cutest rabbit munching happily on a patch of grass. I quickly bypassed the rabbit and continued on my goal. There, through the leaves I spotted it. This was almost too easy, not even making a sound I crouch in readiness. Now to wait for the perfect time. I was very patient for being so young. Yet it didn't take long for the perfect opportunity. The figure I gazed upon stopped talking to his friend and threw himself on the ground to doze. The other boy joined him on the far side of me. I waited there for perhaps another half hour. Then I silently left my cove and took out the little package I brought with me. I withdrew a little bottle that normally resided in the laundry room. It held the dye that created the green of the forest that was imprinted in the cloth of my cloak. I was ever so cautious as I released the cork and dripped the contents upon the hair of the sleeping form. I made sure to cover any spots of blonde the still peaked through and kept any of the evidence off my hands. It was too bad I couldn't get to all of it, I thought to myself wistfully. But I guess I would have to leave the back of his head normal.  
  
I withdrew as silently as I came, holding down the fit of giggles that threatened to erupt. As soon as I was a safe distance away I let the laughter pour forth in a display of unbridled glee. Too bad Ivrin couldn't see this. I twirled in the meadow that ran just to the Southeast of my home, it was only about a mile away. Around and around I swirled. The glee rising in me. At last I had gotten him back. A childish prank to be sure but he deserved it. And after all, despite my many years I am still a child. For I was a daughter of the firstborn and proud of it. That meant I had years in which to play and be carefree before I took my place in the world. It was far better than being a filthy mortal. I still danced around the meadow in triumph. My hair was flipped here and there in my happiness. It was of the warmest gold, and shimmered in the late after noon sun. It rather matched the rest of me. I was unlike any other elf that has been seen in these woods. I had dancing sapphire eyes that could look black when I was in a foul mood. My skin was far from the typical elven pale, instead it was a little gold that hinted at a tan but was somehow purer than such mortal things. And for that reason I was called the golden child.  
  
I finally noticed the sun start to head to it's resting place. I gaily waved it farewell. "Until tomorrow!" I cried out and the rays of brilliance. I then hurried back towards my house. I scampered in just in time to not receive a scolding. I had plenty of time to dress for supper and my forest adventures did not make me dirty. A surprising thing for a young elfling such as myself. Unfortunately my nurse, Helenna, made me wear a formal dress. I didn't like the thought of dresses at all, but I could deal with the simple ones.  
  
"Why must you make me wear that thing?" sighing loudly, nearly resigned to my fate. Enna could be dragon when crossed too many times. Yet I still insisted on struggling against my doom.  
  
"Because child, the King wishes it." She replied as she pulled the fancy gown over my head. Darn! She always knew how to get to me. The King had taken me in when I appeared in the forest fifty years. I knew nothing of my own family. King Thranduil was the only father I had ever known and Enna was my only mother. I loved them both with all my heart. "The King would like to know what the prince did this time." I snapped my head up. Uh oh, I didn't count on that rotten boy to wake up so soon.  
  
"Is he mad?" I carefully asked Helenna. She turned to fetch my shoes before answering. Ugh, it had to be the dainty slippers. I hate fancy things!! Give me my worn hunting clothes and old cloak any day.  
  
"No child, he knows you only act under provocation." A giggle escaped her mouth at the sit of the enraged prince, his face a dark red in complete opposite of his bright green hair. But quickly she regained her composure. "However he does wish you would refrain from terrorizing the boys in this way."  
  
That got me mad. "I only do it because it's the only way I can fight back! They tease me all day and but I can't fight them or challenge them to archery competitions in order to show them up. I'm not allowed to be taught archery or sword fighting because I'm a girl! And still they tease me. What else can I do?" Enna thought on this a moment. There was truth to what the girl was saying. The boys teased the poor elfling from dawn until dusk and she could see the hurt it was causing her. Then a thought came into her mind.  
  
"Hmm, perhaps you should ask the King to let Andrahil teach you to use the bow after all." The girl looked up from where she buried her head in her hands in frustration. It was then that Enna noticed the sheen of tears glisten in her eyes. Despite all the hurts this little girl had receive in play, or no matter how scared she had been of nightmares in the dark, she had never seen her cry. "Don't fret child. We will sort this out. You will show up the boys and once you come of age they will see what fools they were to treat you so." With those comforting words Enna enveloped the child in a hug and rocked her back and forth.  
  
The young prince was not receiving the same tenderness however. After waking to find his hair in such a state, he ran back to the palace in a fury hearing Laurelin's laughter from the meadow as he ran past. His face had indeed turned a deep crimson to reflect his rage. ^She did it again! I can't stand that little brat!!^ Not that Laurelin had ever dyed his hair green before, but she had done similar things. Now he was standing in front of his father who was just as mad as he was. He always took her side. So what if he had hung her precious doll over the stable door to lie in the manure pile? She turned his hair green!  
  
"Legolas! Are you listening to me?" The King's loud voice boomed into the ears of the young prince and he involuntarily shuddered.  
  
"Yes, father." He managed weakly. He had hoped, as always, that because Laurelin had played a prank on him that the original transgression would be forgotten. It never was.  
  
"You will apologize to Laurelin tonight before dinner and you will spend the day tomorrow mucking out the stables."  
  
That was too much. "But father!" the little prince protested. The stables. Yuck!  
  
"Do as I say young man or you will regret it. Do you understand me?"  
  
A large sigh escaped Legolas' mouth. "Yes, father." And with a defeated slump of his shoulders he turned and walked out of his father's study to wash the dye from his hair. He fumed at Laurelin. She was always pulling pranks and never got yelled at because of course, it was never her fault. And she was always the first to apologize. It was infuriating! Now he had to cancel his archery lessons and it was all her fault. Noisily he stomped into his room and saw Tarsil ready to help him with is hair. Most people knew already as he brushed passed many in anger to find his father and complain about Laurelin. They all held back their laughter until Legolas had passed out of earshot. Even the King gave into the laughter at the sight of his green headed son as soon as he left the study.  
  
"Well, I see you are really green with envy." Tarsil greeted the prince, his eyes dancing in merriment.  
  
"It's not funny!" The enraged prince yelled. Tarsil just grinned and pulled the tunic over the little elf's head. And turned to prepare more water for the hair. "I hate her!" the prince continues in his ranting. "It's always poor little Laurel. Be nice to Laurel. I can't stand her!" He continues as Tarsil dunked his head forward in front of a basin of water to tend to the abnormal hair. Tarsil had been tending to Legolas ever since his mother had left for Valinor. Soon, he would no longer be needed, as Legolas would come of age in about 100 years. But none the less held great love for the prince and knew him better than most. In time Legolas would see what his actions really meant.  
  
The hair successfully rinsed free of color, Tarsil directed Legolas in to the warm tub. After thoroughly washing the abused hair, he left Legolas to dunking his head underwater to get all the soap out. He handed him a towel and went to pick out his clothes for dinner. Much to Legolas' dismay Tarsil laid out his good tunic and breeches. The stiff ones with the tight collar. The moment he saw them Tarsil knew what the reaction would be.  
  
"Why do I have to wear this? I hate dressing up!" Tarsil just held out the clothes to him and insisted.  
  
"By your father's request." He was in trouble with his father enough already so he grabbed the finery and proceeded to dress. 


	2. dinner guests and rudeness

Disclaimer: Every place and character belongs to Tolkien, I just mess around with them. Except for Laurelin, Helenna, Andrahil, Ivrinereth, and Tarsil are all mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, stuffed into this dress, I sat pouting on the huge bench that sat before my vanity. I had always used masses of pillows to see myself but now I had dispose of a few, I was getting too tall to use them. Enna noticed this and smiled sadly.  
  
The way Laurelin was growing she would be married before she knew it. Right now she could be dressed as bride. She was wearing an exquisite gown of the deepest blue, setting off her eyes with near magical force. While Enna was busy doing her hair, Laurelin inspected her appearance in the mirror. She had to admit that she did look good. Her hair was being done into a circlet of gold, the rest of her hair fell in a cascade down her back. The circlet looked almost like a crown, for she would never wear one herself. She was only given protection by the King, he did not adopt her. Laurel was actually glad because she hated the thought of being related in anyway to that rotten prince.  
  
She was devoid of any other ornament, for none would suit her in this dress. Her eyes were all the ornament she needed Enna thought. She was beautiful. She will have no problem finding a husband. She would stun some of her little friends tonight. It was a long time since Enna managed to get her so fancy. Laurelin was still of an age where boys had not yet caught her eye. But soon, no one really knew Laurelin's age but she appeared about 300. Right before elvish puberty. The next hundred years would be a test for Laurelin and for how well Enna could stand it. She suddenly heard a knock on the door. "Enter." The door opened to reveal a dressed up Legolas looking very uncomfortable. Both because of his clothes and the situation.  
  
He did not advance past the door. From there he could not see her clearly plus she did not turn to face him. Before he could say anything, she did. "Sorry about your hair." Still not turning around.  
  
His eyes flamed and still approached no further. She did it again. He mumbled out, "Apology accepted. Sorry about your doll." He turned and starting to shut the door before he heard her returning 'apology accepted'. The door closed and Legolas stormed away.  
  
Enna made sure that the door was closed before turning back to the girl. To her surprise Laurelin was near tears again. "Why does he hate me so? They all hate me. Why? The only friend I have is Ivrinereth and she is off in Lothlorien." Enna looked down and her heart almost broke. Laurel had never had an easy time of it. The other little ones were snobs and did not like that no one knew who Laurel's parents are. If she was not a proven noble she was not allowed into their group. Unfortunately those were the only children in the palace. And they teased Laurel unmercifully about everything Ivrin was her only true friend but she was visiting her grandparent in Lorien. Enna knew the only way for Laurelin to survive was if she could find a way to fit in. And archery may just might be that in. Laurelin had wanted to learn for years and that would give her some common ground with the others, unwomanly as it might be. She must speak with the King after dinner.  
  
Enna now pulled Laurelin into her arms. Just as before her tears threatened but never fell. "Hush child, everything will be alright. I promise." She leaned back and looked down into those blue eyes. "I have never broken a promise to you. Have I not?"  
  
Laurel smiled and replied. "No, you have not."  
  
Enna pushed her too her feet and smiled. "Good, now I want a smile on that pretty little face before we go to dinner." Laurel tried and came up with a charming smile. How well this girl could hide her emotions. I would be very worried if she did not break down every now and then. "Alright, it time to go. Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"I'm famished, I missed the noon meal today." Laurelin replied as she lead the way out the door. Enna, laughing, was right behind her. Laurelin forced herself to walk, instead of run. When we got to the staircase that led down to the great hall. I paused, there were more than Mirkwood elves there. I saw many guests sitting at the King's table. I hoped I would remain unnoticed. It wasn't meant to be. As I stepped forward a noticeable hush fell over the hall. My cheeks started to burn as I began my descent. It seemed like an eternity that I had to endure the stares. I finally made it to the ground floor and went to take my place at the very end of the high table.  
  
"No child, over here." Thranduil beckoned me. I looked up in surprise. I had never sat near the King. Nevertheless I turned and walked to the empty seat. I bowed to the King and sat down. The noise was finally back to normal but I could still feel everyone looking at me.  
  
Suddenly I noted who the guests at the table were. The King continued and introduced me to the strange elves. There were four adult elves, and three younger ones. The young ones all looked alike, except one was a girl. But the other two must have been twins. The King introduced first the adults. "Laurelin, I would like you to meet the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of the Golden Wood of Lothlorien. My Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, this Laurelin of Mirkwood."  
  
I bowed to the couple "Mae govannen nin hiril, nin hir." {Welcome my Lady, my Lord}  
  
"Mae govannen hina laurea." {Well met, Golden Child} The Lady replied to me. I could hear her voice inside my head as well. Clouded is your past. Do not let that ruin your future. You and you alone can shape the rest of your life. Make your decisions well. Hannon le nin hiril. {I thank you my Lady} The others seemed unaware of this silent exchange. And the King continued the introductions.  
  
"I now present the Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian wife of Lord Elrond, and daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." I bowed to this couple as well. They smiled at me kindly. I offered the same courtesies to this couple as I had to the first.  
  
"Mae govannen Laurelin." Lord Elrond replied. "May I also introduce you to our children. This is Elladan, Elrohir, and our daughter Arwen." He indicated the first twin, then the second. They both stared at me and made me feel like running away. But Arwen smiled at me kindly, I could guess that she was only a few years older than me. However, the twins were about a hundred years older than I was and fairly handsome I had to admit. Both had their father's dark hair, but Elladan had his mother's light blue eyes, and Elrohir had his father's dark blue eyes. They both had pale skin and strong features. They were already beginning to fill out their lanky limbs into fit forms.  
  
I offered them a simpler greeting. "Mae govannen Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen." That snapped the twins out of their stare much to the amusements of their parents and grandparents. Elladan grinned shyly, "It is nice to meet you." It was echoed by his brother. Arwen was a little shy and managed a hello. As the introductions had ended and the adults started to converse among themselves, I asked Arwen what brought them to Mirkwood. She brightened up and began to explain just as the food arrived.  
  
We talked and talked over dinner. I noticed the twins staring at me again and I started to squirm a little in my seat. "Do your brothers always stare?" I asked Arwen in a whisper. She shook her head and giggled. "I think they've taken a fancy to you!" Thankfully in a whisper as well. This I could not fathom. No boy ever took a fancy to me, they couldn't stand me.  
  
"I don't think so. Maybe I have food in my teeth or something." Arwen rolled her eyes and shook her head. I laughed, but I was serious as well.  
  
"Nobody has taken a fancy to me and no one will." I said sadly. Arwen looked at me in surprise. I just shook my head to tell her to don't ask. Unfortunately she didn't take the hint.  
  
"That's silly, there will be many who take a fancy to you." Arwen said kindly but unfortunately Legolas, who had been sulking all through the meal heard her and snapped.  
  
Before I knew what was happening Legolas joined in the conversation. "You should believe her Arwen, nobody likes her, because she is mean and has no parents and turns people's hair green!" Legolas said in a low voice. Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir turned to stare at the prince.  
  
I looked around, what did I ever do to deserve this cruelty? King Thranduil got up from his chair and glared at Legolas. I looked from the King to Arwen to Legolas and turned and ran out the door.  
  
The King watched Laurelin fly out the side door and then turned his wrath on his son. Legolas still smoldered with fury yet cringed under the heated glare of his father. The King ordered Legolas to meet him in his study. Reluctantly the boy stomped off. Thranduil dispatched a servant to look for Laurelin then excused himself from the hall, biding them to continue their feast. He also apologized to the guests. The Lords and Lady's nodded knowingly, they've all had experience with difficult children. However Elladan and Elrohir looked angry, and Arwen was about to cry on Laurel's behalf.  
  
The King left the hall and met with his son in his study. It is fortunate that the hall was on the opposite end of the palace, for the shouting of the enraged King penetrated far. "You would disobey my command and disregard the courtesy of my halls! You have hurt Laurelin's feelings again! You should be ashamed of yourself! You will start to act like a prince. You will be polite and courteous at all times. You will not dishonor my name nor my halls. Do you understand me?"  
  
By now Legolas was in tears as well, "Yes, father." Thranduil began to calm down.  
  
"You will confine yourself in your room until further notice, is that clear?" Thranduil was now towering over his son.  
  
Legolas cowered down a bit more, "Yes, father." He managed in an even smaller voice. Then the little prince ran out of the room. A servant had a message for Thranduil so he sent a guard along to make sure Legolas went to his room. After the guard was dispatched, he turned back to the servant.  
  
The girl looked very worried. "My Lord, I cannot find Laurelin."  
  
The King just sighed. It would take some doing to patch this up. He walked back to the hall to fetch Helenna. She would be the one with the best idea of where Laurelin was. Inside the hall he resumed his seat and the merriment began to pick up. Before he addressed his guests he sent for Helenna.  
  
"My Lord, why are they so mean to her?" Elladan asked. Elrond frowned at the forwardness of his son. But their host just sighed again.  
  
"Because young one, she is a mystery. Fifty years ago I was out on a hunt, my party and I came across this shivering creature huddled under a torn cloak. It turned out to be an elven child as gold as the rays of the sun." Galadriel started at the last comment but said nothing. Thranduil did not noticed and continued with his story. "She did not remember how she got there, where she was from, who her parents were, she did not even remember her own name. And so I took her in and gave her the name Laurelin for indeed she shines with the beauty of the sun. I raised her for these past years with the help of Helenna, her nanny. But the other children are suspicious of what they do not know. From the very beginning the other children have taken a dislike to her. She only made one good friend, Ivrinereth, daughter of one of my chief counselors. When he was killed in an orc attack she went to live with her mother's kin in Lorien. And since that time it has only gotten worse for her." The twins had a solemn look on their faces and Arwen's eyes were only filled with pity. By this time Helenna had answered he Lord's summons and asked what he requested of her.  
  
"Helenna, Laurelin has disappeared. The servants cannot find her anywhere, do you have any idea where she might be?" As Helenna pondered this, a guard came rushing up.  
  
He bowed and breathlessly told his news. "My Lord, the Lady Laurelin was seen fleeing into the forest, to the South of the palace. She eluded the guards and we know not where she might be." Thranduil snapped his head up. The forest was a dangerous place at night. The orcs had swarmed into the forest with more frequency as of late. He feared for his golden child.  
  
"Assemble some men to search for her. We cannot let her run about the woods alone!" The guard snapped to attention and rushed out of the room. 


	3. archery at last

A/N: I started out with intending for Laurelin to be a bit younger, but this wasn't quite working out so I had her the equivalent of a 14-15 year old. Sorry if there was any confusion. ***Please Review*** Let me know if you love it, hate it or just want to throw popcorn and jelly beans at it.***  
  
Disclaimer: Drat these things! I think everybody already knows that all the good stuff is Tolkien's and all the crappy stuff is mine. Now on to the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I ran as fast as I could out of that hall. I finally let my tears fall as I raced across the courtyard and past the guard. I gathered up my skirts to run even faster, the tears pouring down my face. I ignored the guards yells and ran. I ran and ran and ran. I passed the meadow and climbed my favorite tree just beyond it. Only my friend Ivrin and I knew of this hiding place. We built the small flet among the highest branches ourselves. I huddled in the middle of the platform and released the tears that I had held back for fifty years.  
  
I didn't even look up when I heard the guards calling my name. I never wanted to go back. I curled up on the cold platform and slept. I spent hours up in that flet. I awoke to a single ray of sunshine breaking through a dim, gray sky. It seemed to caress my cheek and say 'don't worry child, everything will work out,' I doubted it but the single ray lifted my spirits a little.  
  
I guess I had better climb down and see how angry everyone was at me for running away. It was more difficult than I imagined getting down again. I had forgotten that I wore a dress with voluminous skirts. I couldn't manage to release my hem from a stubborn branch. In one motion I jerked on my hem to free my legs, and suddenly lost my grip. I started falling backwards. I made no sound as I fell, closing my eyes tight, bracing myself for the sudden impact that I knew was swiftly approaching with the unforgiving ground. Another moment passed. The impact never came. I peeked out of one eye and found myself in the arms of a very surprised Andrahil.  
  
"Child! Where have you been hiding?" exclaimed the Captain of the Guard as he snapped out of his shock. Abashed, I slowly pointed up. His eyes followed my finger until he could just see the little structure high among the branches. "All the way up there? You could have been killed!"  
  
"I'm sorry" I said in a small voice. He immediately softened.  
  
"It's alright Laurel. Your safe now. But I never want to hear you of climbing such great trees in a dress again. Do you hear me?" I nodded my head, he was only worried for my safety. And Andrahil looked out for me more than most. "Alright, now why did you scare us like that? We've been looking for you all night." Andrahil started walking back towards the palace, pausing to call another nearby guard. His eyes never faltering in the unusual gray morning.  
  
Andral, as I sometimes called him, was the closest adult to me besides Helenna. So I felt that I could tell him. And I knew the king would want an explanation. "I needed to be alone Andral. I couldn't stand to be near the prince any longer." I lowered my eyes and my voice. "He said I nobody likes me, no one would ever fancy me, I had no parents and he hated me because I turned his hair green." Andral squeezed my shoulders as he continues to carry me back to the palace. Then he paused and turned to me.  
  
"That was true? You really turned his hair green?" I nodded and giggled at the memory. "Legolas and his friends took my doll and hung her over the stable wall and left her in a manure pile. So I swiped a bottle of green dye from the laundry room. And I made sure it didn't have the fix in it so it would come out. I crept up on him and poured the dye over his hair while he was sleeping." That set Andrahil laughing. "He deserved it for my doll! And as you could see, it didn't stay. But he will always be mad at me and hate me. If only he would just leave me in peace, I would leave him alone!" That made Andrahil stop laughing. They must find a way to keep the other children off Laurelin's back, for she did not deserve any of this.  
  
As we came in sight of the palace, the other guard shouted that they had found me. I cringed at the commotion and waited for the inevitable lectures. Helenna was the first. She rushed down the hall way and after Andrahil put me down she enveloped me in a hug. I could see that she was crying. I never meant to make her worry so. After a time she pulled away and looked into my eyes. "What on middle earth possessed you to run off like that? You had everyone worried sick, the guards have been looking for you all night!"  
  
"I'm sorry Enna, I didn't mean to make everyone worry. I just couldn't be around people who hated me. I needed to be alone." The tears started to come again. Enna relented and wiped them away.  
  
"Hush child, you'll be alright. We WILL find a solution to this you hear me?" I nodded my head. "Alright then, now let's go see the King and then get you bathed and changed, perhaps I can save this dress of yours." Before she lead me away, she turned to Andrahil and thanked him for finding her. He nodded and went to gather up the last of the searching party. Then Enna took my hand and led me to the King's study.  
  
I was reluctant to go through the door but Enna pushed me through it. I found the King talking with Lord Elrond. They stopped talking at the sight of the slightly mussed hair and red eyes of the golden child. "Where have you been?" Thranduil asked.  
  
I looked down. "In the woods, my Lord." I was dreading the next question, but I knew I couldn't stop it.  
  
"If you were in the woods why haven't the guards been able to find you 'til now?" I didn't want to reveal my secret but I couldn't lie to the King.  
  
"I was in a hiding place Ivrin and I built on the far side of the meadow. When I woke up I tried to climb down from the flet we built, but my dress caught on a branch and I fell." The King's eyes flew wide at this. She could have been really hurt. But Laurelin went on telling the entire story. No doubt he would near of it from Andrahil anyway. "The flet was high, fortunately Andrahil walked below and caught me."  
  
"Well I am glad to see you well, my dear." The King knelt down and opened his arms. Laurel flew into his hug. Her tears were threatening again. The King sighed and looked down on the child. Finally his mind was made up. "Well, we shall try a different way. You may learn archery if you still desire to. And Elladan and Elrohir have offered to teach you while they are here." Laurel looked up at him with gratitude in her eyes now instead of sorrow.  
  
"I would like that very much." At long last a smile spread over her mouth. And at the same moment, unbeknownst to them, the sun decided to lift it's unseen veil and begin to spread its rays over the land once again.  
  
"Good. Now if you will go clean up, breakfast will be in a half of an hour." Laurel smiled again as Enna took her hand to get her washed. As they walked out the door Thranduil turned to his guest. "We shall have to see how this goes Elrond, my old friend." Lord Elrond turned to him.  
  
"Well I know my children. Elladan and Elrohir will be Laurelin's protectors, for she has already caught their eye. And Arwen will be a good companion for her. I only wish we could stay longer, for Laurelin's sake." Thranduil was grateful for any help offered.  
  
"Thank you Elrond. She will benefit from any help able to be offered to her." Elrond simply nodded and looked out the window to see the new landscape being opened before them. Something seemed to be bothering him, but Thranduil did not want bother his old friend. Elrond would speak of the problem when he was ready to.  
  
Meanwhile Enna and Laurel were making their way down the corridor. Farther up Arwen had just left her mother's room and both her and Lady Celebrian turned to walk toward us. When Arwen spotted me she let out a yell and ran up to give me a hug. After many explanations and promised meeting in the hall for breakfast, I went to take a bath.  
  
I sunk into the warm water and closed my eyes, while Enna attacked my hair with the shampoo. I've always felt out of place and unwanted with everyone my age. But just maybe Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen would be different. I knew they couldn't stay long but perhaps I could find another friend in them. I was still pondering this when a servant knocked on the door. Enna handed me the soap and sponge to see who it was. She set up the screen first and then opened the door. When she came back she had a strange look on her face. "Who was that Enna?"  
  
She held a huge towel as I stood up, she wrapped me up and helped me out of tub. "You have a letter, it's on the desk. You can read it when you've finished dressing." saying this she went to the wardrobe and pulled out a simple light green dress. I held my arms up as she slipped the dress over my head. I grabbed my everyday slippers and put them on at the vanity table waiting. Enna came up behind me with the brush in her hand. Once all the tangles were gone she put a dry towel around my shoulders, pulling my hair to let it rest over the towel. I stepped behind the screen once again to shake my head. This let the hidden curls emerge so they would dry in place, if I hadn't shaken my hair to loosen the curls I would have had straight hair that day.  
  
Finally I was ready to go, I walked over to the desk and grabbed the letter. This was strange, it was sealed but the crest imbedded in the wax was a royal one. But I knew that this wasn't from the King, it was a little messy to tell the truth. With great curiosity I broke the seal and unrolled the parchment.  
  
Laurelin,  
  
I wish to apologize for my behavior at dinner. It was unnecessary and rude. I will attempt to be civil, if you would leave my hair alone.  
  
Sincerely, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood  
  
Well it was short, I thought but to the point. And it seemed hopeful that things would get better. But all Legolas was doing was offering a truce no more, no less. Sighing, I stuffed the letter inside a drawer and headed towards the door.  
  
Helenna wondered with curiosity what could have been in that letter. But seeing that it was nothing that upset Laurel, she followed without asking about it. However her unasked question did indeed get an answer. Helenna expected Laurel to go straight to her seat but instead walked straight up to the prince. Many noticed this and held their breath, for no one knew what Laurel was going to do. To the surprise of all she did not retaliate but spoke in a calm, dignified voice.  
  
"I accept your apology, Legolas and agree to not turn your hair colors if you will act civil." All Legolas could do was nod his head. Seeing this, Laurelin spun on her heel and circled around to the other side of the table finding her seat. All of the adults looked to the two of them in surprise. No one thought that they would make up so quickly. The King himself was shocked. It sounded like his son apologized without having be told to, maybe he was starting to grow up after all. With a pleased smile he looked at Laurelin.  
  
Laurel and Arwen were talking of what to do today. "Well, the King told me that I may learn archery and that your brothers have offered to teach. I'd like to start as soon as possible."  
  
"Well, I would love to come and watch. When are you starting?"  
  
"I don't know, I'd have to ask your brothers." Turning to glance at the aforementioned twins I decided I better ask now. "The King told me of your offer to teach me archery, would you start today?" They glanced at each other then turned back to me.  
  
"Sure, we can start after breakfast." Elladan replied. Then Elrohir chimed in.  
  
"Hurry up and finish so we can go." Needing no more encouragement, Arwen and I gulped down the rest of our food. I looked up at the King who was smiling at me. I glanced around and realized that all the Lords and Ladys were looking at us and smiling. I asked if we may be excused. He nodded his head. As the four of us got up from the table Elladan spoke, "I hope you have something else to wear, I'm not going to teach you in a dress." I giggled at the imagery dancing in my mind and could not help the comment that flew out of my mouth.  
  
"Well I wouldn't expect you to wear a dress, but as I am going to change into pants I suggest you do not change into a skirt." The other two giggled but Elladan scowled.  
  
"I do not wear dresses!" That made Arwen and Elrohir burst out laughing.  
  
I giggled but I knew enough to apologize for my teasing. "I'm sorry Elladan, I know what you meant, I just couldn't help myself." He finally relented and broke into a grin as we walked out the door. As we were walking away, I could hear the adult's laughter that they had stifled until we were out the door. "I'm going to go change and I'll meet you on the archery fields, they are just to the east." Then the three of them were off. Arwen didn't bother to change because she had no desire to learn 'boy stuff' as she had put it earlier. Rushing into my room I pulled my gown over my head and tossed in onto my bed. I pulled out a pair of pants and put them on. I then pulled a tunic over my head and only sat down long enough to slip my boots on. Then, barely taking the time to shut the door, I raced out and ran down the hallway.  
  
Once the children were out of hearing range. Thranduil turned to his guests. "Well that looks more promising than anything I have yet seen out of that child."  
  
"I only hope that the boys will be a help to her." Celebrian added, smiling at the memory of last night. The twins did everything they could to convince Thranduil to let them help search for Laurelin. But Elrond caught them as they tried to sneak out of their rooms and sent them back to bed after their request had been denied.  
  
"Arwen will temper the rash behavior that Elladan and Elrohir are still susceptible to." Galadriel assured her daughter. "I only hope that Legolas will eventually be reconciled with Laurelin. For his own sake as well as hers." She added cryptically.  
  
Laurelin joined up with the others in the fields and almost jumped up and down with excitement. I have been asking the King for years to let me learn and now he has finally agreed. I was to use Elrohir's bow since I didn't have one myself. With one brother on one side and the other on the opposite side I felt a little like the fillings of a sandwich. Each one was correcting one aspect or another of how I was holding the bow wrong. It was a little awkward to have them adjusting things because the difference in our height was considerable. They were both nearing six feet tall already, though Elrohir was perhaps a smidge taller. They were approximately the human equivalent of about seventeen. However, I standing at five feet three inches, was the equivalent of a fourteen or fifteen year old.  
  
Once they were satisfied by my stance they showed me how to nock the arrow and take aim. This part was rather simple. But I really had to work on the aim. On my first attempt I missed the target completely. It didn't improve much with the next attempts. Though near the end once my arm felt like jelly, I did make it to the outside circle of the target. I shouted for joy at my first accomplishment. Arwen was clapping, when I was suddenly swung into a congratulatory hug by Elladan. Once he put me down I was once again off my feet in a hug from Elrohir. I still had a long way to go but this was very encouraging. I thanked both of my tutors.  
  
By now the sun was high in the sky and I was exhausted. I begged leave for the ending of lesson one. We were all getting a little hungry so they readily agreed. We all walked off not realizing the envious looks we were given by eyes hidden in the greenery. Legolas had just been released from his penance in the stables and was drawn to the practice fields by the shouting. He longed to be able to join them, for he dearly loved archery but was confined to his room for the rest of the week. 'Well, it's really all my doing' he thought to himself and trudged off. Had his father heard that he would have been surprised. Surprised, but proud for it seemed that this young prince was indeed, finally growing up.  
  
At lunch Elladan and Elrohir eagerly boasted to all of my ability. I started to protest, "I've only just started. I'm not that good, and I only hit the target once." Arwen giggled and explained the twins admiration.  
  
"The reason why they are so impressed is because it took Elladan five days to hit the target, and Elrohir took over a week!" I laughed too. It was easier to laugh now. I didn't have to try so hard.  
  
"Yes, but we improved quickly." Elrohir stated as he stuck his tongue out at his sister.  
  
"And with us teaching you, you'll be a Master Archer in no time." Elladan added perhaps a little too proudly.  
  
"Yes, I do believe Laurelin will make us all proud." the King added. Laurelin blushed, she hoped so. He continued to smile yet Thranduil noted the sudden scowling of his son. He would have to make it a point to speak with him after the meal.  
  
The children talked on about archery and what they should do for the remainder of the day. Though Legolas remained silent and continued to look unhappy. It seemed like he and Laurelin had traded places for Thranduil had never seen her talk so happily with so many people at once. Her talks had always been quiet conversations with Ivrin, nothing as social as this. Thranduil was very pleased. Obviously the archery was a good idea. Perhaps Laurel will learn to be friends with the others children in time. Once the meal was finished he beckoned to his son.  
  
"You wished to speak with me adar?"  
  
"Yes, Legolas. I wanted to tell you that I am glad you apologized to Laurelin without having to be told to. I am also glad that you took the initiative to declare a truce between the two of you. You are finally behaving like a prince. I am proud of you, my son." Thranduil said while ruffling the young prince's hair.  
  
Legolas beamed up at his father. "Hannon le ada, I am trying now." {Thank you dad.}  
  
"However," continued the King, "that does not mean that you are released form your punishment."  
  
"Yes, ada." A slight frown fell over Legolas' face. But he obediently went to his room and stared out the window, watching four elflings riding out to the meadow. How he wished to join them, his own friends had abandoned Legolas to his fate instead of sticking up for him. Though they were all in on the prank but only he was punished. And that made Legolas mad. He was continually the scapegoat for his friends for the pranks on Laurel. To both his father and Laurel. She rarely retaliated against the others, and father always found out about it. Well, he was sick of it. He jumped up from the chair with a huff. He would make sure that they would be punished for their own pranks next time. With an evil grin, he sat back down to formulate his plan.  
  
Thranduil stood on the great balcony separating the East and West wings of the palace. He was watching his little golden child with her new friends. He smiled as they galloped away. Silently Galadriel, joined him.  
  
"The five of them are destined for great things my friend." Thranduil frowned in confusion, there were only four before him. But then he realized that she was referring to his son as well. "Laurelin holds a power that she is barely starting to comprehend. Elrond has noticed it as well. You know of what I speak. When the times comes you must send her to me so that she may learn to harness this power. Much may depend on her in the years to come." Thranduil nodded his head. He knew when he found her that she was a special child. He had vowed to keep her safe until her unique power was unveiled, that was still some years in the future. He looked back to the direction in which the horses had ridden. He wondered what exactly the future had in store for the golden child. 


	4. new friends

A/N- I would like to thank little-steve and washawaythiskiss for my first reviews! ***Must I beg?***Please Review*** Let me know if it gets a little too boring, or too sappy. Or too anything. Just feedback pleeze. Thanks. Enjoy the next chapter. ~Elenya  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien owns everything except Laurelin, Helenna, Ivrinereth, Andrahil, Tarsil, Riel, Soronume, and Cyra  
  
BTW: Helenna is pronounced (hell-Enna) (not the English name Helena) Cyra is pronounce (Kir-a)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was bright as the four friends galloped into the woods. Normally they would have required an escort, but since Elladan and Elrohir were riding with them it was not necessary. Arwen looked around at the splendor of Greenwood the Great. Indeed as tales told the woods held great mystery, but great beauty as well. The birds chattered gaily darting here and there in search of food and eyeing the four elflings curiously. Off in the distance Arwen spied a family of deer, the youngest of the group not yet having lost his spots. They did not seem to fear the group as they approached. Nor should they, for this was not hunting. Arwen was astride her favorite horse Soronume. She was a beautiful bay horse with a snow white mane. She was an elven horse and as such could understand elvish, but what was so special about Soronume was that she could almost read Arwen's thoughts. Which right now, was happiness that they could make Laurelin happy. Though her impish brothers were trying to make trouble with each other. Their bickering was a common sight to Arwen who sighed in frustration. But it was all new to Laurel who laughed at the brothers trying to embarrass one another.  
  
"No, I swear I had nothing to do with it. That chair must have been enchanted or something!" Protested Elrohir.  
  
"Sure, but what you forget dear brother was that it was father's chair that you tried to 'enchant' with a rope. You just didn't have the wit to see that I attached the rope to your own chair. Once to yanked on the rope you pulled the chair out from under yourself." By now the words were barely audible for Elladan was roaring with laughter at the memory. He turned to Laurelin to explain. "Then he, he fell straight backwards, upset a tray one of the servants were carrying and ended up with Arwen's leftover birthday cake all over his head." Elrohir was scowling at the other two who were shaking with laughter.  
  
"Yes, I was so mad at Elrohir. I had fully planned to pilfer the leftovers from the kitchens later." Arwen added. A merry Elladan decide to turn on Arwen to torture.  
  
"It's a good thing then for you would have become as rounded as a dwarf!" Arwen slapped her brother's arm.  
  
"You be careful brother, or I shall be forced to tell Laurelin of the time you ended up on the roof being chased by an angry hen!" When it came to teasing Arwen defended herself manfully.  
  
A look of dismay passed over Elladan's face as Laurel piped up. "You ran from a chicken, Elladan? A chicken?" She was clearly enjoying this. Elladan's face turned bright red.  
  
"That thing was possessed! I mean, no ordinary fowl could move that fast!" Elladan tried to defend himself, but it was of no use.  
  
"You should have seen it!" Arwen giggled. "I had just finished my lessons and walked out to the main courtyard when all of the sudden I see Elladan racing by followed closely with this enormous hen flapping her wings at him. He shrieked when the hen got too close and jumped up on top of the roof to escape her. The hen was so big anyone could see that she couldn't follow." Elrohir was laughing so hard at the memory that he actually lost his grip on the horse and fell to the forest floor rolling with laughter. Arwen could barely finish with the absurd sight of Elrohir now. "We watched for hours as, as Elladan tried to shoo away the angry hen. He flailed his arms at the thing and cried, 'Back beast! Get back' which only made the hen more angry." Laurel had to lean against her horse now because she too might fall over with laughter. Arwen managed to finish her story amid endless giggles. "He stayed up on the roof for three hours! Finally the gamekeeper came and managed to shoo her back into the coop. But Elladan wouldn't budge until he saw Riel's return, he had to coax him off the roof!" By now Elladan's face, ears, and even his nose was shaded a deep red.  
  
"That was the last time I will ever go egg hunting for the kitchens." grumbled Elladan. He glared at his brother who finally looked like he could climb back onto his horse but alas, another fit of laughter took him until he helplessly leaned against the animal.  
  
Elladan was more angry than the others realized. He suddenly spurred on his horse to leave the rest of them behind.  
  
"Elladan, Elladan don't be angry." Arwen called after him. She went to follow but Laurelin put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You stay with Elrohir. Make sure he can get back on his horse. I'll talk to Elladan." Arwen nodded her assent. Laurel turned in the direction that Elladan took off in and urged her horse on.  
  
It did not take her long to find the trail that Elladan left in his wake. In a few minutes, she had caught sight of him. He had slowed his horse and dismounted. He found a seat in the branches of a mighty oak. I sighed and jumped down from my horse. I swiftly climbed the branches of the adjoining tree. "Elladan please do not be angry."  
  
"Go away." I ignored the terse reply and gracefully jumped from my tree to the oak. I situated myself right in front of him.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry that things got out of hand. It is all my fault. Arwen only did it to cheer me up." I dipped my head to look under Elladan's bowed head as he tried to avoid my gaze. "I will wager that is why you embarrassed Elrohir is it not? Please do not be angry at me." That finally made him look up.  
  
"I am not angry at you." He said with a scowl. Good, I finally got him talking. I smiled and continued.  
  
"Then please do not be angry because of me." He turned again to avoid me. But I just moved to sit in front of him again. "Please, pretty please?" He shifted once more, but I again moved to be in front of him. By now I was starting to get a little tired of these childish games. And he was older than I was! This time I held his head still which startled him a bit. He looked up at me. "Look, you are one of my only friends and I do not want to see you mad. Please do not be angry." I softened then and turned playful once more, letting go of his face. "If you don't stop acting like a child, I will be forced to kick you out of this tree!"  
  
He finally grinned and retorted proudly, "I have never fallen out of a tree." I grinned back.  
  
"I did not say I would make you fall. I said 'kick you out of' a tree." With an evil little glint in my eye I went to demonstrate. Elladan was a little too quick for me and defended himself. We ended up chasing each other around the tree, and around the branches of many others. When Arwen and Elrohir finally joined us, we were laughing merrily.  
  
The sun was begging to fade so we decided to head home. Unwisely the twins challenges us girls to a race. I looked to Arwen, "Let's make them eat our dust!" She agreed eagerly and bent to whisper in Soronume's ear. The mare nodded her head eagerly and nudged my horse. It almost seemed as if she were telling it to be ready. At the count all four of us took off. Elladan and Elrohir's horses were well matched but neither could compare to Soronume's prowess nor my Cyra's speed. We swiftly left the twins behind and raced for the stables. The people walking along the palace green were startled to see the fast approach of such riders, but any thought of alarm was eased at our laughter. Arwen and I reached the stables at a tie. And neither of us wished to dispute it. Both of us patted out horses down and congratulated them, on such a show of speed. They seemed to be basking in the praise when Elladan and Elrohir finally road up.  
  
"Oh, you finally made it." Arwen teased delighted that for once she won something in a contest with her brothers.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. It's only because of that horse of yours. If you were riding a normal animal we would have beaten you easily." Elrohir responded, a little embarrassed to have been beaten by his little sister. They had obviously forgotten about me. I paused from brushing Cyra down, and cleared by throat loudly. Both of the twins looked up.  
  
"And what about me? I do believe I beat you two as well." They looked a little sheepish to be beaten by not one girl but two.  
  
"Well you're different." Elladan started to protest. "You know the woods, you were probably leading Arwen over the easiest path to get here faster." Arwen started to protest but I held my friend back.  
  
"I did no such thing. We won through no deviousness of mine. You're just sore losers." I stood tall looking right in Elladan's eyes staring him down.  
  
And he just stared right back, but little by little his mouth crept into a grin that soon morphed into a wide smile. I grinned back. Linking arms the four of us made our way to the palace. We had to part in order to dress for dinner. I had not doubt that Enna would stuff me into a formal dress again. And sure enough, once I opened the door there was another elaborate dress on the bed. This one was a beautiful emerald green where the older was a sapphire blue. I sadly thought of that dress, it was very beautiful but I had probably ruined past repair. Oh well.  
  
"Hello Enna." I greeted my nanny as I stepped into the room. She turned from filling the bath and regarded me happily as she filled the tub with warm water.  
  
"Hello. Well, it seems like you have had a good day. I can't remember the last time you came in for dinner with such a smile on your face." My smile grew wider,  
  
"I know, but I've had the most wonderful day. Elladan and Elrohir have begun my archery lessons. And I hit the target! It will be a while before I am any good though. Then Arwen joined us for a ride. Enna, you should have heard them, they bicker and tease on another with no mercy. Arwen was telling of one of Elladan's escapades and Elrohir laughed so hard he laughed himself right off of his horse!" Enna sat down on the bed laughing at the thought of one of Elrond's nearly grown sons falling off a horse. I continued with my story as Enna recovered herself and pushed me towards the readied tub. "Elladan at the story and rode off. But I followed and got him into a better mood." I then paused and looked up thoughtfully at Enna. "It really is nice to have a lot of friends." I could see the tears well in her eyes. I took her hand and pressed it to my cheek. "Do not cry, dear Enna. You told me it would get better and now it is. I even have truce with the prince. Please be happy." Enna just looked back at me smiling through her tears.  
  
"I am happy child. For you have found the beginnings of your own happiness and that makes me very happy." She brought me into arms for a hug. I clung to my foster mother, for that was what she was to me. Then snapping out of her thoughts. "Alright, we have to get you cleaned up and dressed for supper. If you're late the King will be upset." And so she shooed me into the bath.  
  
All clean with my hair almost dried into a mass of curls I finally slipped the dress on. Indeed it was identical to the other for they both had beautiful gold embroidery on the hem and at the empire waist. The long skirt dragged at the floor and I had to lift it as I walked to dinner. "My" Enna clicked behind me. "Before long you will be too tall for that dress." I hoped so, for I hated being so short. But I did still have some good growing years in me.  
  
I was escorted to the seat I had occupied the previous night next to Arwen. We started chatting immediately as we waited for our food. Arwen wanted to know of the other children for she had seem none. "The children's table is at the back so as to not disturb the King. Only Legolas and I were ever allowed to sit at the head table. They are nice enough to each other but they don't like me much. No one ever liked me until I met you and your brothers." I smiled at her to let her know how much her friendship meant to me.  
  
"They are petty and spiteful. They think about themselves and no one else." I looked up surprised to find that voice to belong to the prince. I looked at him strangely but Arwen had no problem talking.  
  
"So why do you spend your time with them?" She asked innocently. But he just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I'm not spending time with anyone now that I am grounded." I looked down at my plate for a second but then stopped myself and forced myself to look up. I will not be sorry he is grounded. He got himself into trouble.  
  
"Oh." She said in a quiet voice.  
  
"But I don't suggest any of you wasting your time on them." He said addressing all of us, including the twins. I didn't hear this advice, I had figured it out on my own. However I was surprised that Legolas was saying this of his friends. But he continued on. "The younger ones aren't so bad. But the older ones are self-centered and as bad tempered as a spider when it's web is disturbed." Arwen and I started to giggle. We had seen at the same time a pack of girls sneak up on the side of the hall and proceeded to gawk and giggle at the handsome twins Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
Arwen was the first to point it out. "Don't look now brothers but you seem to have quite a lot of admirers. Just like at home." Neither dared to turn around but both turned a quite a pretty shade of pink. Elladan groaned and Elrohir just buried his face in his hands.  
  
Legolas joined in our laughter at the despairing brothers. "And then there are the one with the fluff in their heads who like nothing better than to faint while staring their favorite elves." Legolas continued. "Now it seems that they have added Elladan and Elrohir to their lists of people to stare at." Arwen and I laughed even harder.  
  
Between the laughter I managed to sputter out. "Well aren't you two lucky." If looks could kill I would be on the floor stone cold by now. Both had turned to glare at me. I was helpless to avoid the renewed laughter bubbling in my throat.  
  
Thankfully the food arrived so that I could calm down. Oh, how my stomached ached with all the laughter today. But I counted the slight pain a good thing. During the meal we continued talking about hunting, riding, archery. It was strange to be in a conversation with Legolas. But he mainly talked with Elladan and Elrohir. And I mainly talked with Arwen. It was a nice enough night. I was truly glad of the truce between me and Legolas. For we both could be friends with the King's guests. 


	5. library encounter

A/N: Please review. I need some kind of feed back. I know it seems tame now but things will be picking up within the next two chapters as time goes by and they grow up. Now If I ask: Pretty Please With Sugar On Top will you people Review?!?  
  
Disclaimer: It's all been said before. Tolkien's the genius, I'm just the fanfic writer. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Arwen and I talked long after dinner. She told me of the beauty of Rivendell and I told her of my pranks here. Elladan and Elrohir were off talking about training methods and war somewhere else. So I felt relaxed about being just a girl. For although I am one, I do not always act like one. The archery and tree chases for example but that did not mean that I disliked everything girly. Indeed the only things I did not like was a particularly bright shade of pink and fancy dresses. Arwen was always proper and sometimes I felt like I wasn't behaving properly in comparison to her. But when we talked one on one there were none of these things. We were just friends.  
  
I had lost track of the hour when Lady Celebrian came up to us in the library where we sat before the fire. "I'd hate to interrupt this little gossip session but little elves need their sleep."  
  
"But nana, five more minutes? Please?" Arwen pleaded with the most pitiful look on her face that Lady Celebrian gave in almost immediately.  
  
"Alright my dear ones, five more minutes. And then it is off to bed with both of you." She said as she gave both of us a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Thank you nana." Arwen cried happily as the Lady headed out the door. Arwen grinned as she turned back to me. "Well, we only have five more minutes here. But do you want to sneak out and meet in my room so we can talk some more?" She asked me and I began to notice a mischievous gleam in her eye. Apparently I was wrong. Arwen didn't always act like a proper lady.  
  
I do believe the gleam in my eye mirrored her own. "When shall I meet you?" When all the plans were made we both decided to go off and find Arwen's mother again. We found all of the adults in the great hall sitting and talking before the great fire that blazed in the fireplace. They immediately fell quiet as soon as they saw us enter. Arwen went around to everybody to say goodnight. I hung back to let her make her rounds. But also because I had no one to say goodnight to except the King. And I had never been that familiar with him. I know that it was through no fault of his. He wanted to be a father to me. It was because of his son. I had wanted to keep as much distance between Legolas and myself as possible. So I had distanced myself from the man before I ever knew him. I knew that this pained him but he could do nothing about it.  
  
As soon as Arwen finished we both walked out of the hall together and proceeded up to our rooms. We came to Arwen's room first and with a knowing glance I bid her goodnight and went into my own room. Enna was there as always. She already had my bed turned down and my night gown waiting. She quickly helped me out of my dress. And I pulled the nightgown over my head.  
  
"Enna?" She was busy re-hanging the gown in the wardrobe and turned to me with a question in her eyes. "Is the blue dress ruined?" I had felt so badly about the dress. I knew Enna had the seamstresses make them especially for me.  
  
"No child. It shouldn't take them long to fix the hem. And with a good wash it will be as good as new." I smiled in relief. As much as I hated fancy dresses I didn't want to ruin them and so hurt Enna's feelings. "Alright now, into bed with you." I scrambled up into the enormous soft bed and wiggled under the covers. "Goodnight Laurel. Pleasant dreams." She wished me as she blew out the last candle and quietly closed the door.  
  
I waited the allotted time and slowly drew back the covers. I slipped off the bed and quickly found my slippers in the wardrobe. Putting them on my feet, I eased open the door a crack and looked into the hall. There was no one there and I could hear no feet approaching. I opened the door fully and made my way towards Arwen room. Knocking on the door softly three times, I waited. Very soon the door opened and Arwen hurried me inside.  
  
We sat on her balcony and continued our talk of Rivendell. She told me of the great Lord Glorfindel who had bravely battled a balrog to save his people only to loose his life. But the Valar blessed him and let him be reincarnated. Now he was counselor to her father Lord Elrond. I told her the tales of these woods. How they had once spanned from the ocean in the west to farther than the eyes could see in the east. We stayed like that for hours. However after a very full day preceded my a not very good night's sleep, I soon crept back to my own room. I wanted to be well rested for my next archery lesson.  
  
I slipped out of Arwen's room not making a sound. I easily made it back to my own room. Flopping down on the bed once more, my mind was in the path of dreams before my head every touched the pillow.  
  
The sun was high when I finally awoke. I darted to a sitting position. I couldn't believe that I had been sleeping this long. Perhaps I should have forgone meeting Arwen last night. But that couldn't be helped now. I quickly threw on a plain dress and made my way down to the hall. I was hoping to escape detection, but alas this was not to be. As soon as I walked through the doorway I was greeted by simultaneous voices a little too cheerfully for my liking.  
  
"Good morning" both saluded me  
  
"Or rather good afternoon my dear Laurel, did you have a pleasant sleep?" Elrohir persisted. I wanted to cut off both their heads and use them for target practice. I turned to a giggling Arwen.  
  
"How do you put up with these two? Surely if I had one brother I would be swiftly driven mad. How can you withstand them?" I cried with exasperation. Arwen was no help. She just shrugged. Grr, I sighed to myself as I plopped down to what was obviously lunch.  
  
"I can see that rising late does not agree with you my dear. But we thought it best to let you get as much sleep as possible." The King said addressing me. He knew I needed it. So I turned a kind smile in his direction.  
  
"I do not object, for obviously I needed it. It was only that which greeted me when I awoke that annoys me." I replied looking pointedly at the twins who of course, had assumed expressions of complete innocence. All the adults started to laugh, I couldn't help but to laugh as well, my face breaking into a grin.  
  
"Alright girl, now go eat your lunch." The King told me with a broad grin on his face. I curtsied and sat down in my seat.  
  
The twins forgave me for missing practice that morning, and said we would start right after lunch. I ate as fast as I could and ran to change into more suitable clothes than this dress. Arwen of course, followed in the dress she had already been wearing. Practice went well. I had hit the target more often than not. And occasionally hit one of the inner circles. Elladan told me that I was one of the fastest learners he had ever seen. I was basking in this for the rest of the day. Yes! I was getting good at something.  
  
After we all had enough of archery for the day. The four of us split up. Lady Celebrian wanted to talk to Arwen. And Elladan and Elrohir wished to explore the town and market. I pointed them in the right direction then I headed in the direction of the library.  
  
This was my favorite of all the rooms in the palace. It was always cozy and welcoming. There were well worn red velvet stuffed chairs pulled close to the fireplace for late night reading. At the far end of the room there were long tables in place for the other children when they sat at lessons. That part of the room was unfamiliar to me. Because I was always taught by Enna in my room. This distinction was only because it was painfully obvious early on that if I was in the library for lessons no one was going to learn anything.  
  
I learned swiftly and so was allowed more hours of freedom each day. And so there were a few precious hours that I did not have to worry about running into any of the other children. Yet during the evening hours I could often be found here reading of the history of the wood and the battles of Beleriand. I was already well studied in Elven lore and fully planned to rival Lord Elrond one day. Even if he lived through most of it.  
  
Today I came to read quietly. Enna would call me in time to get ready for dinner so I took my time perusing the aisles hopefully to find a title I had not read before. I got to the end of the East wall before I noticed that I was not alone. I looked over startled. Legolas was sitting at the table where he was supposed to be finishing his lesson that he missed the other day. Apparently he had been watching me for a long time.  
  
"Looking for something?" It was an innocent enough question. But I guess he couldn't figure out anything else to say either.  
  
"Just for something I have not read before." I answered simply, waiting to gauge his response. Well, it was quite amusing.  
  
He sputtered "You've read all those books?" He asked incredulously and then just stared at me when I nodded my head. "I thought you didn't know how to read." What?!? Enna calls me a little bookworm and he thinks I can't read? However I managed to temper my response. Slightly.  
  
"Of course I can read. You didn't think while you and your friends were here learning your letters that I wasn't up in my room doing the same?" Now the prince started to look sheepish.  
  
"Sorry, but you're always outside before we are. I just assumed that you were never taught." Oh, he was getting me mad.  
  
"Didn't it ever occur to you that one learns quicker than many? And have you never been taught that assumptions are usually always false? You don't know me. Don't presume anything about me until you learn the truth." I pulled a mighty tome out of the last bookshelf and turned to go.  
  
"Wait! Don't go. I'm sorry. It's just you always keep to yourself, no one has gotten a chance to get to know you." I looked at him sadly. He just didn't get it did he?  
  
"I keep to myself because nobody wants me around. I would rather be alone that teased and ridiculed every hour of the day. Would you look upon such a life and be envious of it?" Legolas just shook his head. "No, well neither would I, yet I am stuck with it." Finally having enough, I turned my back on the prince and walked to the fire place on the far side of the room.  
  
There was no fire there, the hearth was cool and inviting. I sat down and started to read one of my favorite stories. It was the tale of Luthiel and Beren. I absorbed myself in the love story and totally forgot about Legolas on the other end of the room. That is until aforementioned prince got curious and walked toward the fireplace.  
  
When he glanced around the last bookshelf, he almost turned back. She might get even more angry, and then they'd go back to trading pranks. But he decided to take a chance. "Laurel?" She marked her place in the book and looked up.  
  
"Hmm?" At least that angry look was gone from her eyes, but he couldn't be completely sure.  
  
"Look, I know I don't know you and have acted terrible to you in the past. But do you think we could be friends? I'd like to get to know you. Now that I really think about it, you seem a lot more interesting than the other children."  
  
Laurel was stunned. She had never expected this from the prince. But if he was serious, why not? If this was part of an elaborate trick she would retaliate like he had never seen before. But somehow, looking into his eyes, I think he really means it. Finally she decided to speak. "Are you prepared to deal with the others? As soon it is known that you and I are friends, they will include you in the vendetta against me."  
  
Legolas considered this. It was true, that is what happened to her friend Ivrin. But being a prince, he should be able to get by. "I guess so. I mean right now I don't really like any of them. But is that a yes? We can be friends?"  
  
"Yes, we can be friends. But it will be a while until I can feel that I can trust you." Legolas nodded his head, he was expecting that but this was a start. Really talking to her, she didn't seem as bad as he had thought. But the next surprised him. "Do you want to come with us tomorrow when I go for my archery lessons? We could combine our lessons." His face brightened, he loved archery. But then he remembered that he was grounded until the end of the week.  
  
"I can't, I'm still grounded until the end of the week. And my father says I can't even leave this room until I finish my lessons. The way things are going I'll get out of here in a year." His said ruefully. It wasn't his fault he couldn't get it. He tried, he really did.  
  
"Well, what are you working on?" Laurel asked, maybe she could help.  
  
"I have to figure out particularly heinous sums. I've tried but I don't get it."  
  
"Let me see." Wordless he she followed Legolas back to the table and looked on his papers. Well, this stuff isn't that hard. I did this two months ago. "Do you want me to show you a shortcut?" He nodded eagerly. So I sat and proceeded to explain. After he understood enough to do the rest on his own Laurel decided to do something nice for her new friend. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Legolas looked up and said thank you before I left. I paused to look back and smile. "No problem."  
  
Laurel walked out of the library in search of the King. She found him in his study looking over some letters that were delivered earlier that day. Thankfully no one else was with him. Looking up he greeted me, "Laurel, what can I do for you?" Now Laurel was getting a little nervous, I mean what would he think? But steeling herself she decided to proceed for the sake of friendship.  
  
"Aran nin, {My King} I have an unusual request." That was the understatement of the century. She was asking for the freedom of her archenemy. The King said nothing but looked to me expectantly. I forged on. "I was wondering if you could let Legolas off his punishment early?" The King nearly choked with surprise. Quickly she continued and let the rest out in a rush. "Well, you know how he had offered a truce yesterday. But I was just in the library where he was finishing up his lessons. We talked, at first he made me mad." The King could completely believe that. "But then he apologized and asked if we could be friends." Now that shocked the King, he never thought that his stubborn son would go that far. He was delighted to be sure. But shocked. "He said he knew that he had a biased opinion of me and wanted to get to know me better. I was wondering if we would be allowed to combine our archery practices to see if we really can be friends." Whew, that was done. I can't believe that I can really talk that fast. Now it all depended on the King.  
  
He sat thinking for a bit. Then he made up his mind. "You know that I have always wished that you two would get along." Than a thought came to him. "He did not ask you to do this did he?" His eyes narrowing, he didn't think so, but he better check just to make sure. Laurel shook her head.  
  
"No, your majesty, he doesn't even know that I'm asking." Thinking for a second more, he relented.  
  
"Alright child, you may practice archery together. Starting tomorrow. You go tell Legolas." Laurelin beamed up at the King.  
  
"Hannon le, hir nin." She said and practically ran out of the room.  
  
When she got back to the library Legolas was nearly done. Laurel didn't want to tell him just yet, so she just sat down at the table. She started looking over his shoulder to see how he was doing. Legolas finished the last problem with a flourish and turned to address Laurel. Unfortunately he did not realize that she was standing so close and his forehead connected with her chin.  
  
"Ouch!" They cried simultaneously, both reaching to cover their respective hurts. Laurel and Legolas turned towards each other and again said as one, "I'm sorry." They just looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing. This time they took turns in speaking.  
  
"How's your head?" Laurel inquired. He still had his hands over his head.  
  
"It's okay I think." Legolas replied gingerly exploring the affronted forehead. "How is your chin?"  
  
"It hurts. You really do have a hard head."  
  
"I'm sorry. Maybe Lord Elrond can fix you some of his famous tea." Legolas suggested with an evil little gleam in his eye.  
  
"No thank you. I've heard all I want to about his tea. I never want to experience for myself. Besides my chin isn't hurting so much anymore. Before our collision what were you going to say?"  
  
"Oh, that. I was going to ask you to check these sums for me. I want to make sure that I had gotten them right." Legolas replied as he pushed his little stack of papers in front of me. I nodded my assent and looked them over.  
  
"They look fine to me. Oh, I can back here to give you some good news. Your father had agreed to let us practice archery together starting tomorrow. You're off being grounded." I waited and got no response. Legolas was just looking at me stunned. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. "Look, I just asked your father and he said yes. Now I have to get dressed for dinner, I'll see you later." I walked out of the library leaving a very confused prince watching my retreat. 


	6. the life that is Laurelin's

A/N: I am so sorry for the delays! I had massive writer's block and limited access to my computer due to Spring Break but anyways, here is the next installment  
  
The Story Weaver: ~Thank you, glad you like it  
  
little-steve: ~patience, patience the writer doth get blocks you know. But fear not! The next few chapters are clear in my head. (Well not really but at least I know where it's going now.)  
  
Iluvlegolas: ~Thanks, I love Leggy too!  
  
Icy878:~ thanx so much, chappy 6 is here  
  
Disclaimer: I own nuttin' of Tolkien's. I do own Laurelin, Ivrin, Enna, Amgor, Tolarien, Andrahil, Tarsil, you get the idea, only what Tolkien doesn't own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Waiting for Laurel was the ever faithful Enna. She had already filled the bath and beckoned Laurel to undress and get in. Obeying, Laurel wondered when she should tell Laurel what she'd done. She would be stunned as well. It was kind of amusing. She liked the feeling of being unpredictable, it kept things interesting.  
  
As Enna was slipping the dress over my head, I told her what I had asked the King. Her hands froze in midair.  
  
"You what?" She asked incredulously with the funniest look on her face. Oh yes, the best reaction yet. Not that I did it for the reactions but it was a nice bonus,  
  
"I asked the King to let Legolas off punishment early and to combine our archery practices." I repeated slowly. I gently lifted my hands and pushed her arms down as I spoke until they again rested at her sides.  
  
"Why ever for?" She inquired as she snapped out of her daze and helped me with my hair. I was going to have to repeat this over and over, I just knew it.  
  
"Well, I was in the library."  
  
At dinner I told Elladan and Elrohir that we would have another person practicing tomorrow, plus Tolarien would be helping out. Relishing their puzzled looks, I filled them in quickly. They agreed and dinner proceeded splendidly. However, by the end of it I was asking myself what exactly I had gotten myself into. The twins were actually happy to have their other friend to join us tomorrow. But I relied on the knowledge that Arwen would be there tomorrow to help smooth everything out.  
  
Unfortunately the next day Lady Celebrian had different plans for her daughter. Arwen was to get some new dresses fitted. She told me over the breakfast table.  
  
"I am so sorry!" Arwen wailed quietly. "Nana insisted that I do it this morning and I can't get out of it. I don't want to leave you alone with those three but I have no choice!" My stomach fell though I managed to keep a calm expression on my face.  
  
"It's alright" I assured her. "I'm sure that everything will be fine. They should all be thankful that I arranged it for them. Besides it's only for a couple of hours and I'll have the bow to keep me company. I can get through this, do not worry about me." Smiling to convince he that I could handle this. Well, I wasn't too sure myself but this was something a I had to do. Or else I would sentence myself to a life with no friendships whatsoever.  
  
After breakfast I dutifully ran to change while the boys headed directly to the archery field. When I finally arrived panting I was surprised to discover that they hadn't started yet. They were usually more than eager to start. What shocked me more was when Legolas walked up to me and handed me the bow and a quiver full of arrows with a look that said 'you go first.' Tolarien took little notice of this significance but was impatient to start the lesson that the boys insisted be delayed until the girls arrival. He really was resentful that he was now required to teach a she-elf archery There were only a few female archers he knew of and they were all dreadful, he was not looking forward to having to instruct this child.  
  
I was fearing the worst from the twins and Legolas, I did not even imagine that I would get the worst treatment from the archery master. He criticized everything I did even while the boys were encouraging me and praising me. I was relieved when he finally focused on Elladan. I put down the bow and whispered to Elrohir. "Is he always that critical and bad tempered?" He paused for a moment before he answered me.  
  
"Not that I've heard, but then again I'm not too familiar with him as an instructor." I didn't notice that Legolas had come up behind us before he spoke. I nearly jumped with fright. Nearly. It would have amused him too much if I had.  
  
"Tolarien is usually patient with beginners, he is rarely put out with new pupils. In fact, he usually enjoys it. Perhaps he is having a bad day?" I mused at this, it did seem like a logical explanation for his behavior but a little flutter in the back of her mind made her think that it could be something more. Later she would find out really how much more there was to it.  
  
It seemed me that the Archery Master's mood had lightened as the day progressed. My turn over, I watched the other three with enthusiasm. Elladan and Elrohir were pretty well matched for accuracy, but they both were yet unable to hone their precision to the desired point. They both looked like their dignity had taken a tumble when Legolas out shot them. He was not perfect, but better than the twins. I smothered a giggle as I watched Elladan look away in disgust, and Elrohir started to glower.  
  
The lesson ended amicably enough, I cheered for all of them and they all cheered for me. We split up after it was over, it was Elladan and Elrohir's time with the tailor. Legolas and I needed to return to our lessons. He with the rest of the children and I with Enna. While we were walking back to the palace I turned back to look at my target once more so that I could tell Arwen exactly how much I had improved. But when I did, I noticed the dark face of Tolarien glaring after me as I walked away. I turned quickly and caught up with the others. The twins congratulated me on my improvement.  
  
"Thank you both. You have been a great help to me, and you've been so very kind." They both grinned at me.  
  
"It was our pleasure Laurel." Elladan replied.  
  
"We're always glad to help out." Elrohir finished giving me a smile and Elladan a cheeky grin as he finished the other's sentence. I laughed and gave both of them a quick hug as we walked.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch." I called in parting as they turned towards the tailor's little realm. In silence Legolas and I continued on into the palace. As we came to our parting place Legolas cleared his throat. I looked over at him curious to what he had to say.  
  
"I never got a chance to thank you for what you did for me." He looked down at his hands shyly before he continued. "You didn't have to, but I appreciated it." Before he changed his mind he grabbed my hand, drop something into it and hurried away.  
  
I was very confused as I watched him go. When I saw the last of him I looked to the object in my hands. It was a small sun carved of bayor wood. I looked over it with awe. The carving was so fine and delicate. And the wood itself was polished to a high golden gleam. I closed my hand around it and smiled as I walked back to my rooms for my lesson.  
  
I did not tell Enna of the gift once I arrived. I knew that Legolas wouldn't want it advertised that not only had be befriended the enemy but had given her a gift as well. But I did tell her of the strange feeling I had with Tolarien the archery master. I told her not to worry since I did not think that it was anything to be concerned about, just a passing curiosity.  
  
The lesson of the day began. Fortunately it was history, something that I had a passion for. Instead of strict instructing, Enna assigned me passages to read and then later we would discuss them in great detail. Enna would answer any questions I had and in this way I learned a great deal more than the average elf. I was so interested in history that I occasionally asked the king to recount his part in it. We spent some pleasant evenings in the library drinking tea and talking of times gone by.  
  
The lesson was too soon over in my opinion. I still had some questions over the fall of Gondolin, but it was time for lunch. I am infinitely grateful that we did not have to dress up for the noon meal, it was such a bother. So, still in my archery clothes I proceeded to the dining hall. I did not get far however. As I turned a corner that intersected the corridor that lead from the library I almost ran into a group of children that had just finished their lessons. I stopped my self just in time from walking headlong into a son of one of the kings advisers. But that didn't stop him from intentionally bumping into me. The boy turned heated eyes in my direction.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Yelwa amlug." {Loathsome dragon} Pushing me back into the wall as he insulted me. I should have been more careful to avoid them. My recent breakthroughs instilled a false sense of security around me. I avoided these children at all costs. Now I had made a fatal mistake in letting them get so close to me. Now I looked about for an avenue of escape. There seemed to be none. The familiar fear built up inside me, but I was tired of it. I was tired of taking their abuse. I had to take a stand to these bullies for once, the whole lot of them. I knew that I would loose but I had to make this stop. Instead of following my first instinct and retreating  
  
"You were the one who bumped into me orc-face. Now let me pass." I heard numerous giggles from the group at the same time I saw anger flash in Amgor's eyes. Now I could see that the group consisted of three girls, daughters of the kings advisors. As well as four boys, two sons of the elite guard, and one son of the master archer as well as Amgor. They began to close in on me even as Amgor did. Following their leader.  
  
I tried to back up but I was already up against the wall. I knew that this wasn't going to be good. Amgor started to reach out, to grab a hold of my hair I presume. But just then the most wonderful sound came to my ears.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?" the King bellowed. All turned their heads guiltily. I looked and there was King Thranduil flanked by Lord Elrond and two of the elite guard. My sigh of relief was audible and Lord Elrond at least looked to me with a mixture of surprise and pity. They all back away from me, almost to the other wall of the corridor while Amgor tried to mumble something intelligible. They all looked frightened and two especially so, their father was one of the guards with the King. "Amgor" the King thundered. "Would you care to explain this?" he looked down upon the young elf. Amgor gulped and tried frantically to formulate some bit of fluff that would free him from his impending doom.  
  
Seeing that he would not get much information from Amgor Thranduil turned to Laurelin to get some answers. Though he was afraid that he already knew what had happened. "What happened Laurel?" She looked briefly to the group of children then looked to the King. Her decision was made quickly.  
  
"I turned the corner too fast and almost bumped into Amgor." I looked to the said elf who was shooting daggers at me through his eyes. But I continued anyway. "I managed to avoid it but he did not hold the same consideration for me. He intentionally ran into me and made an issue of it. The rest of them followed his lead." I gestured to the rest of the group. None of them looked kindly to me, but then again they never did. But apparently the King was satisfied with my information.  
  
"Alright Laurel, you may go to lunch now." I didn't look a gift King in the mouth. I meekly made my way around the guards and nodded toward Lord Elrond who smiled kindly at me as I made my way by.  
  
In the dining hall I found Arwen, the twins, and Legolas already there. I hastily took my seat. Hoping that they would not notice but as luck would have it Arwen turned towards me just as I sat down.  
  
"Laurel" She cried "How was your day?" She was obviously wearing a new dress that had been prepared for her. I think she did prefer the Mirkwood style of dresses to the Imladris versions. But I was hesitant in answering her questions.  
  
"Well the morning went great, though the archery master was a little strange. I don't think that he likes me very much but that is nothing special. But I just had a run in with a few of the other children." I noticed that Legolas' pointed ears pricked up as I spoke. But I continued anyway. "I was fortunate that the King and your father had come along when they did. Amgor was not in a good mood." Arwen looked shocked.  
  
"Is this what you do, Laurel? You have to run from the other children?" I looked calmly at her.  
  
"Yes, it's the way it's been ever since I was brought here, ever since I could remember. Now Legolas and you three are the only ones who don't chase me. Ivrin was the only other, and now she lives in Lothlorien." I trailed off thinking of my old friend. My first friend, I miss her. Snapping out of it I thought of my new friends. "Think no more on these things, no harm is done and I am sure that the others will be punished for this latest incident." I did not add that they would be especially malicious after the punishment was over. But for now I was safe. Trying to turn the conversation to a more positive direction I addressed Legolas.  
  
"So was your instructor satisfied with you answers?" This was still very strange. But it was getting easier to be around him. He is really not as bad as I had thought. He flashed me a regretful grin before answering his features brightening with his response.  
  
"Yes, she was very impressed. Though I had to demonstrate that I did them myself in class. I hadn't gotten them right before, I didn't get it. So she didn't believe me. But I convinced her that I only had a little help and did it all myself." I smiled, I was glad that I could help my new friend out. "Thank you for helping me."  
  
"Your welcome. I'm glad that I was able to help." The door to the hall shot open and Lord Elrond and a very mad looking Thranduil entered. He did not speak of what displeased him, we already knew. The King simply signaled for the meal to be served. I wonder what happened to those children though I didn't dwell on it. The rest of the time was taken up by recounting to Arwen the morning's practice. The four of us filled her in on the others accomplishments. We were all talking merrily as the meal came to an end.  
  
Legolas came up with the idea of going for another ride. He ran off to ask permission and returned quickly taking both mine and Arwen's hands he pulled us up and started dragging us towards the door. Elladan and Elrohir were still on the other side of the table. Legolas paused and looked back.  
  
"Are you coming? Or do I get to enjoy the company of these lovely ladies by myself today?" That did it. Elladan and Elrohir jumped from their seats and took up position one on either side of Arwen and I with Legolas in the middle. We made a merry picture walking arm in arm laughing trying to walk out of the door like that. It took a little bit of squishing but we made it through leaving our merriment echoing inside the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~ The adults watched them go. Smiles on every face watching the friends retreat toward the stables. It was only when they were well out of site and when most of the other elves had left the room that Elrond finally spoke.  
  
"What is to be done now Thranduil?" The King sighed, losing the contentment that had been his a moment ago.  
  
"I know not, my friend. It does my heart glad to see Laurelin with friends and I am so happy that she and Legolas are getting along now. But the problem with the other children seem to grow by the day. I do not know why they feel such animosity towards her." This was really distressing him. He thought of Laurelin as his own, he wanted to see her protected from any sort of hurt or harm.  
  
Now was finally the time for the Lady of the Wood to speak. She had seen enough now to be sure of her words. "They fear what is within her. They fear her power." Thranduil looked over at the Lady startled.  
  
"Of what power do you speak?" Her daughter and husband were clearly bewildered as well but did not speak. Galadriel took time to explain.  
  
"Her power she possess is young and tender. Only the other children can unconsciously sense it. Those of Mirkwood, now with the exception of the prince, fear that power. So they shun her and they persecute her." Leaving no time for interruptions from the others she continued on. "Laurelin is no ordinary elfling. She did not originate in this form that you see now. She did not begin life as an elf." 


End file.
